Magic'd
by celeste.c.arguello
Summary: A visit from an angel, a shocking discovery, and an unexpected romance. Why does everything happen to Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't know, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: I am so happy that I started this FanFic! I've got the whole story in my head so all I've got to do is get it onto paper, or in this case, a Word document.**

Hermione was bustling about the kitchen, her bushy hair tied behind her. Harry, Ginny, and their children were to come over, and Hermione was busy preparing dinner for both families. She magically peeled carrots, sliced potatoes, and marinated the chicken, and yet she still had to stumble around doing the rest by hand.

As she drained the macaroni in the sink, she glimpsed a face. With a shriek, she dropped the colander on its nose, her scream covering up the sound of a loud pop in the background.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, panic escaping with his words. He had his wand drawn and at the ready as he approached Hermione. She simply stood paralyzed with shock, staring at where she had seen the face. Ron carefully edged towards the sink and looked in.

"What?" Ron questioned, loosening up just a little bit. Hermione hesitantly looked back in the sink before replying.

"I thought I had seen something." No. She KNEW she had seen something. It was bright and clear as day, but there was something peculiar about it, in a good way. Hermione had sensed, not magic, in the being, but something stronger, something radiant.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron inquired, seeing Hermione's pale face.

"Yes, Yes," she replied hurriedly, "Probably just a little stressed."

Ron offered in a concerned voice, "Maybe you should take a break. I can make-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted. Knowing Ron, she knew that if he took over the cooking, the house would be burnt down in seconds. "I can handle the cooking. Why don't you go clean up the house? We want it to look nice when Harry comes over," she suggested. Typically, Ron would argue, but he could sense that Hermione wanted to be alone right now so he made his way upstairs.

With a sigh, Hermione turned back to the sink and cautiously lifted the colander up, wand at the ready. There was nothing there. She took a breath and went back to cooking. She had a dinner to make.

**AN: Squee! I'm seriously thrilled to be starting this. The only thing is that I have another story in progress so I'm going to try updating both every weekend now. Wish me good luck! Also, please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, thus Harry Potter is not mine**

"Happy Easter!" Hermione cheerfully welcomed the guests. She hadn't seen the Potters for months and it was so nice to have the families together again.

"Happy Easter," Harry chuckled at the wide smile in front of him as all of his kids ran in and attacked their favorite aunt with a ferocious ambush of hugs. Hugo and Rose rushed down the stairs to greet the newcomers who immediately bounced off of Hermione and towards their cousins. Ron took one step off the staircase and was instantly trampled by the eager children running off to play in the yard.

"Stay out of the garden!" Ginny yelled at the retreating backs to no avail. The sound of angry gnomes and squealing children could soon be heard from outside.

Once all of the adults had settled into the deep chocolate couch Hermione kindly asked, "So how was the trip?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry piped in before her, "Great! Breathtaking views and quality family time. We met lots of new people-"

"And some old ones," Ginny inserted before Harry rushed on.

"You should have seen the Great Library of Alexandria, I know you would have liked it," Harry continued as if he had not heard his wife speak. Suddenly, there was a crash from outside.

"I'll get this one," Ron volunteered, a little exasperated.

"Why don't you go help, Harry," Ginny said sweetly. Once she saw Harry's reluctance she added, "It may be James." After a moment's thought, he followed Ron out of the room. Hermione quickly pointed her wand at the door, whispered _Muffliato_, and then leaned in towards Ginny.

"So what happened?" Hermione questioned.

The sun relentlessly pounded down onto the rough pavement, announcing another day in Egypt.

"Do we really have to go see some stupid statue? I'm burning up," James complained.

"That 'stupid statue' happens to be the Great Sphinx and personally, I'm pretty excited to see it," Lily scoffed back.

"Why can't we just go to Hagrid's house and go see a real sphinx?" James questioned.

"Hagrid can't possibly have a sphinx. They happen to be dangerous and require specialist knowledge," Lily retorted.

"That's never stopped him before," James replied with a smirk.

"Look! There it is!" Albus shouted, directing his siblings' attention to the massive sphinx before them. They all stared up in awe except James who refused to be impressed. He looked about when he noticed some people coming towards them.

"Are those the Malfoys?" James asked. Everyone turned around at this.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter!" cried out a woman to the left of Draco in a sort of mocking tone, "Now that there is no one to fight, the boy who lived has had to resort to roaming the desert and staring at rocks like the common muggle."

"So is it just you guys? You didn't bring Hermione or the others?" Draco tried to ask kindly to gloss over his wife's behavior.

Harry calmly replied, "No. Just a family outing."

"Oh. So is she good?" Draco continued to his wife's displeasure.

She snapped at him, "What do you care about that mudblood?"

"You cannot talk like that about my friend!" Ginny yelled pulling out her wand.

"I need not waste my time on a blood traitor like you," she replied snobbily but James could not miss out on the action. Soon, his wand was out and he was dueling viciously with Astoria. _Diffindo!_ Harry quickly pulled James out of the way and Astoria was able to collect herself.

"Come on Draco, Scorpius, I'm starting to reek of mudblood," she said before walking away with the two blondes following behind.

"So he just did magic in front of all those muggles?" Hermione asked astounded.

"That doesn't matter! They've already seen some magic otherwise they wouldn't have erected a giant sphinx. We just cast a few memory charms and all was good. The point is, Malfoy was asking about you," Ginny emphasized.

"Well, I'm sure-" Hermione started but she was saved by a vibration in her pocket. She had charmed her wand to act as a timer, which meant that dinner was ready. She jumped at the opportunity to avoid this conversation and made her way outside.

"Dinner!" she announced to the yard then quickly moved aside as an avalanche of people ran into the house. The food that had taken all morning was gobbled down in seconds by greedy mouths. Who knew that so much food could fit into such tiny stomachs.

"Well, I think we best be going," Harry began to the children's dismay.

"Oh come on," Hermione pleaded, "You can't go home without the egg hunt." All of the kids nodded in agreement and showed their father their best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right," Harry gave in. This announcement was greeted with cheers from the children.

"But," Hermione interrupted with a few groans from the crowd, "We have to go over the rules. Ron will let the eggs go and once the last one has been released, you are free to chase after them. You must try to get as many eggs as you can without magic or fighting. Now you can go." Everyone bustled out to enjoy the festivities, glad that the speech was over. It really was amusing to see the tiny eggs scampering across the yard, chased by laughing children. Ginny pointed out James who was passing egg after egg so as to catch a little gold one zooming by.

"He's definitely daddy's little seeker," Hermione commented with a big smile. The rest of the hunt went by with a minimal amount of cuts and bruises so each child came up to Hermione with a wide grin and a basket full of eggs to find out the final verdict. Albus turned out to be the champion although James continued to insist that catching the gold one should have been worth 150 eggs. The two families parted ways, tuckered out from the fun-filled day.

Once the Potters had left, Ron took the children to go get ready for bed, or at least he was supposed to, and Hermione headed to the kitchen to clean up. She sent plates, utensils, and glasses alike to the sink where they cleaned themselves before flying to their spots in the cupboard. She was wiping down the counters when she sensed something behind her. She slowly inched her hand to her wand with one hand while cleaning the counter with the other. She spun around quick as possible and pulled out her wand in one stroke. Aiming at the table, she cast the body-binding curse but it hit nothing. A flash of light filled the room so Hermione could not see, but she also didn't hear the spell ricochet or strike anything. It just, disappeared. Once the light dimmed back down to normal, Hermione cautiously approached the table but there was only one thing on it, a book.

**AN: I like the length of this. It seems a little more like an actual chapter from a real novel. This is really fun, now if only I had more time to update. Oh well, I guess life likes to be that way. Please leave your amazingness comments below and I will try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: JKR created Harry Potter not me; must you make me admit that every time?**

Hermione cautiously examined the book before her. It had a plain brown cover with a golden cross engraved on the front. She flipped through a couple of pages and concluded that it was a Bible.

"You coming?" a voice behind her asked, making her jump. She turned to see her husband standing pajama- clad and barefoot in the kitchen.

"Um, yeah," she replied before ambling up the stairs and into bed. For a while, she lay there listening to Ron's steady snoring when she spotted a miniscule light in the corner of her eye. It slowly grew larger and brighter until Hermione had to cover her eyes to avoid being blinded. As the light faded away, a wave of comfort and compassion swept through Hermione. She felt completely at ease as a small figure stood beside her.

"Do not be afraid, Hermione," the figure said. He looked about seven years old and wore clothes of white. He also seemed to be wearing the light that had announced his presence. "Times of struggle lay ahead but worry not for the Lord will be with you. When all turn against you, he shall remain by your side. Return the favor and trust in the Lord your God who promises great rewards at the end of your difficult path."

"How long have you been trying to tell me this?" Hermione questioned, thinking back to the strange incidents earlier today.

"This is my third attempt."

"Who are you?" Ron turned over in his bed and there was a brief silence.

"I am but a humble servant of the God Almighty," he replied simply.

"So… this God Almighty, if he is so powerful, why doesn't he just prevent any struggles that are supposedly going to come my way?"

"Only through hardships and trials can you grow stronger in your relationship with him, but he has not left you defenseless. That-" He pointed at the rough brown cover beside her. "-will serve as your map to navigate the path set before you. Study its pages carefully, turn to God in prayer, and always remember him when you are in need." With that, he disappeared in a flash of light leaving Hermione staring at where he had stood. She could still feel the warmth of the light that had radiated off of him and that helped her drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Hermione was glued to a chair, deep inside her new book. She had always been a huge bookworm so no one was surprised and the family went on with their normal business. They were a little disconcerted though because Hermione had not made them food. Somehow Ron was able to demolish the entire kitchen in an attempt to make four bowls of cereal so he just took everyone out for breakfast. Hermione sat, troubled by what she read. Verses swam around on the page: _There shall not be found among you [any one] useth divination, or an enchanter, or a witch_; _that is a wizard, shall surely be put to death_; _the sin of witchcraft_; _sorcery_; _evil._

The kids arrived, stomachs full, and arguing as usual. Ron came in close behind them and Hermione got to her feet.

"We need to quit magic!"

**AN: Wow! I'm glad I finally got around to posting. As you can probably see, I won't be doing the whole posting every weekend thing, but I will still post when I can. I hope you enjoy and please review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: HP does not belong with me (Oops, I mean 'to' me.)**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE DUE TO ADULT THEMES! IT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 16!**

"Wait, what?" Ron questioned, unsure he had heard his wife correctly. The kids ran up to their rooms, oblivious to their parents.

"We need to quit magic! It's all right here," Hermione replied, flipping through the pages of her Bible.

Ron grabbed the book from her hands before asking, "What is this?" He opened to the first page and let out a sigh of exasperation. "Hermione, why are you reading this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" Hermione lashed out defensively, trying to grab her book as Ron held it out of reach.

"Yes it is. It's just a book about some guy who no one can see, bossing everyone around and killing a bunch of people if they misbehave."

"No," Hermione countered, "It's about a loving God who protects his people and wants to give them eternal life in heaven."

"Then why doesn't he just take everyone up there right now?"

"Because he can't let sin into heaven, and witchcraft Ron, witchcraft is a sin!"

"Well we can't just stop using magic! We're wizards!"

"But we don't have to be," Hermione suggested.

At that, Ron exploded, "No! You don't get it! I've grown up with magic! Both of my parents were wizards, and all of my siblings too! I wouldn't expect a mudblood like you to understand with your two perfect, muggle parents and your 'normal' life! Well this is normal Hermione! This is normal!" Ron was seething. Hermione searched his face with hurt eyes as the kids rushed downstairs to see what all the yelling was about. Something was wrong. This wasn't Ron. Hermione turned and ran out the door as Ron finally realized what had just happened. He called out for her but she was already long gone.

Hermione ran down the street, tears chasing each other across her cheek. Thoughts jumped around in her head: _How could he say that?_;_ What made him explode like that?_;_ Was I at fault?_ Consumed in her own mind, she didn't see the head of blonde hair in front of her and found herself sprawled across the pavement. Hermione stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry about that, Luna," Hermione muttered.

"Oh no problem, but you were running awful fast. You look like you've seen an Umgubular Slashkilter" Luna stated concernedly, "What's wrong?"

"I just, I got in a fight with Ron" Hermione confided in her friend. She considered telling her about the angel. If anyone would believe her, it would be Luna.

"Oh. Well, all couples get in fights. Like Rolf had wanted to take the whole family to South Africa in search of Dabberblimps when everyone knows that they can only live in the Pacific Ocean. I tried telling him that but he refused to listen." Hermione never really got used to Luna's crazy beliefs so she just listened quietly and nodded politely here and there. "It's nice to have friends to talk to about it though, like I'm sure you've already told Pansy," Luna continued.

"Pansy?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, you two are friends, right?"

"No, not really," Hermione replied hesitantly. Pansy was a snarky Slytherin who felt the need to criticize everything. Why would Luna think that they were friends?

"Oh. I just assumed because I see her visiting your house so often, and it is very kind of you to let her spend the night sometimes. In fact, I saw her heading towards your place just a little bit ago." This sparked some suspicion, and Hermione was ready to go investigate.

"Thanks Luna, it was nice talking to you." Hermione immediately rushed back to her own house but the door was locked. She looked in the window and saw to her dismay, Ron and Pansy on the chocolate brown couch she had been sitting on all morning. Pansy lay on her back as Ron crawled on top of her. Hermione turned away and sunk into the grass below her, stunned.

**AN: How many of you thought she had run into Draco? Admit it. Sorry it's been so long but I hope I didn't disappoint. It's finally summertime. I can do whatever I want, more or less. Soo… yeah. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
